The Show
by NathalieRae
Summary: Emma and Regina accidentally end up giving Henry and his friends quite a show.


**Regina's P.O.V.**

Emma and I have held a secret relationship for about a month now. Always taking my house to ourselves when Henry is out to enjoy each other, and today was one of those days. Henry was going to meet some of his friends today in the park or at someone's house, I don't remember. He knows that I don't like him inviting his friends over because they turn my house into a sticky mess and I have some magic there so one of those kids could get hurt. See it's for their own good!

I was going to pick up Emma from the station and take her home and then have sex with her. Maybe make dinner before since I know she's always hungry. Then take her upstairs and push her onto my bed, ripping her clothes off and kiss her hard.

Just by thinking this I could feel myself getting wet, feeling the need of her touch, her smell, all of her. God I need her now!

 **Henry's P.O.V.**

Even thought I know my mother has forbidden me to bring some friends home, we have the best TV and the latest Xbox that my moms gave me for my 16 birthday. And me and my friends have waited a whole month to play this game! And we don't all fit in Nicolas's couch! And my mom will never find out. She was going to run some errands, she assured me, would take her the whole afternoon so I could be home late.

I said goodbye to my mom and left the house. I waited a few minutes and saw her leave in her car. I texted all my friends telling them they could come now and since it was a small town they got there pretty quick. We opened up snacks and sodas and set on the couch. We were really excited at new game, got into fights for turns but started playing soon enough.

After 30 minutes of playing I saw a black Mercedes approaching the house. My mom wasn't supposed to be here for another 3 hours. Maybe she forgot something. "Hide! My mom is here we need to get behind the couch with the food until she gets out!" I told everyone in the room. They quickly followed since they were still afraid of her Evil Queen side she lets out when she gets mad!

We all managed to clear the room fast enough for my mom to never know that we where there. The door opened and my mom entered but she was not alone, Emma was with her. What were they doing together? And why where the here? My friends were also confused as to what was happening. I just made a sign to be quiet

"I'm glad we're finally alone. I haven't seen you in some days" Emma said. Wait what is going on? My question was answered with Emma throwing Regina onto the wall and kissing her hard. I had a clear view as had my friends who were quite excited to see this. Instead I had no intention to see this happening but somehow couldn't look away. "I missed you too" Regina said breaking the heated kiss.

"I really want to continue this, but, I need to make dinner" my mom continued. I was relieved that they were going to move to the kitchen and then me and my friends could leave. That feeling didn't last long. "Fuck food! I just wanna have you." Emma said kissing my mom again. "Yeah let's do that!" Regina answered back without breath. Shit! My moms are seriously going to have sex in front of me and my friends! Ok maybe they will just make out and then go upstairs after all this is Regina we are talking about and she is not the kind of person I imagine to do it in the middle of the living room. As if on cue Regina said "The hell to going to the bedroom!" so I guess she is that kind of person after all.

Regina started to undress Emma and herself. Taking away their jackets and unbuttoning their shirts and as soon as I knew it they were both in their bras. They walked towards on the couches that still gave us a pretty good view to them on top of each other kissing passionately. I needed to do something! Like maybe hope that my moms were distracted enough with each other to not see me and my friend sneak out and leave or at least turn around and make my friend look away from them to any other place, but I couldn't, I couldn't move.

So we just kept starring. Seeing them kiss, lick, and suck on each other's body. Eventually they removed their pants, leaving them only in their underwear. Regina's was a lacy black matching bra and panties and Emma's a white bra and cotton panties. I know that they're my moms having sex in front of me but I just can't deny they're both hot. I could sense that one of my friends or two was getting a boner already.

Emma was lying back on the couch and started to unclasp Regina's bra then removed her panties. That's when reality stroke. Eww! I thought, not because Regina was ugly or unattractive, but, because she was my mom who raised me since I was a baby. However my friends didn't seem to think the same as now they were more turned on than ever. Later came Emma's turn and now both completely naked I felt like a complete pervert for looking at them and not being able to look aside despite the guilt and dislike that I was feeling.

Images now carved to my brain of Emma's mouth on Regina's... down there and sounds coming out of her that I will likely never forget. I will never sit on that couch again. That was one of the many things that will change now that I have seen both of them naked and all dirty. Not that I will stop loving them or lost respect on them but, knowing your parents sex life is disturbing. And now that I think of it I never heard my mom (Regina) saying any bad word and now she was screaming "Fuck" and "Shit" so hard that it echoed through the house and into our ears.

When both of them were finally over, they just laid down on the couch cuddling each other. An image that almost looked cute except for the fact that they were both naked and sweaty."I love you so much Emma" Regina said out of breath. "Me too baby" Emma said. Someone calling my mom 'baby' was weird to hear. Questions invading mi mind like, are they gay? Why wouldn't they tell me? Is this what they do when I'm not at home? I will never invite my friends over, wait do I still have friends?

"I think we should tell then. I know you are scared of them rejecting you or them losing the trust in you baby, but I promise you they'll understand." She said looking deep into Regina's eyes. "I want to but do you think they will just accept their daughter being with the former Evil Queen! Emma I know you come from this world we're is kind of normal for women to be with other women, but back in the enchanted forest it was seen as a very bad thing!" Regina said with pain in her words. "Once they see that I'm truly in love with you and you with me, they will accept you. They will be happy if I'm happy which I am!" Smiling so wide at the blonde's words Regina finally accepted. They were so happy with each other that I'm glad they finally found one another.

Emma's stomach made a sound which reminded them of dinner. "We should probably put some clothes on and start making dinner. After all Henry is coming home soon and we don't want him to find us like this. Do we?" My mom said joking and Emma laughed. I almost choked with these words but stopped myself from making any noise that might alert them. "No we don't" Emma answered standing up and picking up their clothes as they placed them on again and finally went to the kitchen.

I looked at my friend who were as shocked as I was but with also a pleased look on their faces as if they just watched the best porn live ever. I sign them to leave in silence and they quietly stood up and went out the back door. Once we where out Nic broke the silence "What a show!" With a tone of excitement as the other just smiled and placed on some stupid faces. "You're so lucky Henry to have those two hot babes as your moms!" Another of my friends said but I ignored them and just told them goodbye. They all want home and I could hear them laughing and making stupid jokes about them in the distance.

My moms had just given me and all my friends a show that we will never forget. And now they'll mock me and torture me with this incident for the rest of my life. Just great! And now how will I be able to look at my moms in their eyes knowing this. What have I gotten myself into!


End file.
